


A Question of Manners

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For thecityofdis who wanted Damon/Jeremy porn with Elena being outraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecityofdis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thecityofdis).



> Beta by the wonderful monanotlisa; all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Are you serious?" Damon said when the door opened to reveal not only Elena but also her annoying little brother waiting to enter the house.

Elena gave him a smile sorely lacking in actual amusement. "We won't be here long; I just need to pick something up from Stefan."

Right, so that's what the kids were calling it these days. "And you couldn't call him and ask him to come over _why_?" Damon yelled after her as she pushed past him and went up the stairs. She stopped halfway up the stairway and looked past him at her brother. "I won't be long, Jer."

The boy eyed Damon with curiosity and suspicion poorly disguised as disinterest. Why Stefan chose to associate with teenagers for the majority of his unnatural life was beyond Damon. "Come in," he said and stepped aside with great flourish to let the boy pass. If he left him outside, Elena would only yell at him later. That sort of thing was no fun when he wasn't allowed to rip out any throats in the heat of the moment.

He poured the boy a glass of whiskey once they were inside and watched the boy take it somewhat hesitantly. The booze would probably annoy Elena, and he wasn't above resorting to pettiness since she'd decide to saddle him with babysitter duty out of the blue.

Of course, there was always another option for passing the time.

Jeremy was leaning back in his chair, away from the table and away from Damon, body language not exactly screaming careless confidence. Damon wondered how much the boy really knew about the things Damon had so carefully wiped from his memory earlier. He leaned forward and caught the boy's eyes. "Bring me that whiskey bottle," he said casually.

The boy obeyed immediately. Either big sis didn't think to dose him properly with vervain, or he'd forgotten his shiny jewelry at home. Damon couldn't blame him; supernatural bling did tend to be extremely gaudy.

Damon accepted the bottle and patted the space next to him on the sofa. "Sit," he said, still looking into the boy's eyes. "So tell me," he said when they were both seated, "Is there a special lady in your life your sister doesn't know about?" Before the boy could answer Damon changed his mind. "No, actually, forget about that." Elena could come back at any moment; they needed to make the best use of this time. "You think I'm hot, don't you?"

"Yes," the boy said with a dazed expression. Damon almost wished he wouldn't have to wipe this whole thing from his mind later.

"You jerk off thinking about me in the shower?"

Jeremy shook his head.

"Well, you're going to start."

The boy nodded obediently.

Damon grabbed the boy's head with both hands and drew them together for a kiss. The boy was pliant and willing, his lips soft and full. He hadn't needed any prompting for this part, all his inhibitions removed he just melted into Damon's touch. Damon kept kissing him, running one hand through that thick, beautiful, dark hair and sliding the other over the boy's jeans. Jeremy gave a soft moan and Damon caught his eyes immediately. "Do not make a sound," he said passing the order straight into the boy's subconscious. Jeremy nodded, and bit his lip as Damon's hand started rubbing him gently through the denim.

The boy's pale skin colored with a blush, his eyes went wide and his lips were puffy and red with bite marks; he'd stayed absolutely silent through it all. It was a thing of beauty. Damon kept his hands where it counted, holding the boy's head close, drinking in his reactions, and caressing him through the cloth at the same time. A few minutes later he finally heard stirring from Stefan's wing of the house.

Damon pressed his lips briefly to the boy's forehead. "You will not remember any of this," he said quietly into his ear and pulled away just as he heard Elena's heartbeat racing toward the stairs.

"Sorry it took so long," she said, boots knocking on the wood. "Let's go, Jer, I'll give you a ride to the coffee shop."

The boy looked a little confused. Damon would be too, if he came to in some random guy's house with a raging hard-on he had no memory of acquiring. He flashed the boy his best toothy smile and remained seated, sipping his whiskey, as he and Elena headed for the door.

"What the--" Damon heard her say before she walked over to the sofa. "What the _hell_ did you do to my brother?"

Damon leaned back and stretched, crossing one leg over the other. "Nothing. Why? Did you want to request anything in particular?"

He could actually see the color rising on her cheeks. "Stefan!" she yelled. This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
